Spencer's Tell All
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn is recalling his past memories. In this collection of One shots you see moments from his past, present and his future. Rated T for some language.
1. His Angel

So this is the beginning to another collection of one shots! I realized I've missed writing one-shots like I did with "Spencer Family Album" this will be like that except no kids. Some future Shawn/Juliet's but with no kids. This will cover past seasons, and years from when Shawn was traveling around. Some chapters will feature past Juliet's years, from when she was in Miami. But each chapter will have Shules featured. I promise you!

**A/N: **Tags to Santabarbaratown

* * *

_Tick tick tick tick_

Shawn Spencer glanced up at the clock again, letting out a little sigh. Shawn was not a patient man. Especially when it came to family. He was tired of waiting, tired of everyone telling him to calm down, he was just tired. Shawn leaned back in his chair and rested his head on the white wall behind him. His jeans were tattered from the race down the path. What path? The path he had to travel down to get to his father.

The path had been slippery, rocks on both sides of the narrow stretch of dirt. The slope going straight down. Shawn had trouble making it all the way without hurting himself. If Shawn had been careful and hurt himself in the process there was no telling what injuries his father had gotten. After reaching the beach, Shawn ran down the shore and slid to his father's body. He wasn't breathing.

Shawn applied CPR like the man before him had taught. Henry let out a cough before his breathing pricked up. At the time, Shawn had been ecstatic that Henry wasn't dead. That was all that mattered. Siren's became notable and a shout of; "Spencer!" dragged Shawn to the problem at hand. There was gunshot wound in the middle of his dad's chest. He'd already lost so much blood. Shawn didn't notice that he was soon surrounded by family, friends, co-workers and his girlfriend. He didn't acknowledge any of them.

Henry's chest went up and it stopped halfway down. "Dad? Dad can you hear me?" Shawn asked even though he knew Henry couldn't. "You have to wake up dad. You can't go. Just please, wake up! Wake up!" he begged. Tears were streaming down his pale face. His hands shaking.

"Spencer? Spencer? You need to back away so the paramedics can help." The gruff voice Shawn couldn't recognize commanded softly.

"He's not dead, can't leave him." Shawn had responded.

"Sweetie." It was a soft gentle voice. It was an angel talking to him. "Let go baby, it's okay. He's going to be just fine. You just need to let them save him." Soft hands gripped his shoulders. Shawn reluctantly let go of Henry's body, and turned into the warmth beside him. Everything was so cold, the water, the air, his dad. But not her. Not the angel. No, the angel was warm. He felt safe with the angel. He felt like nothing could ever hurt him again, not with the angel beside him. The angel held him as Shawn let himself collapse. The angel had gathered him up in her arms, and let him cry. She let him hug her, and she said nothing about it. Henry was taken away on a stretcher but Shawn stayed with the angel. He lifted his head and saw that the angel was none other than Juliet O'Hara. She was truly magnificent. Her long blonde hair was in a bun; her black blazer was covered with blood. Her eyes shone with care and comfort.

"Jules?" Shawn whispered. Juliet nodded and kissed his forehead. Shawn looked down at her lap and saw his hands. His hands were covered in red blood. His father's blood, _his_ blood. Shawn gulped and clenched his hands into fists.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital." Juliet ran her fingers through his hair. Shawn could barely nod. With Juliet's help he stood up shakily. She kept a firm hand on his upper left arm, and the other on his waist. Once he was standing they slowly turned and made their way up the slope.

That was hours ago. Henry was taken into immediate surgery. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Shawn was informed of the surgery. Shawn gave consent for them to do what they needed to do. Within the hour Gus had another sugar crash, and was passed out in one of the chairs. Carlton Lassiter was trying to track Jerry.

Shawn was sitting in a corner not knowing what to do. He had sat down after the doctor talked to him and hadn't moved. His hands were still covered in blood, as were his clothes. Shawn honestly didn't care. He could buy new clothes, but he couldn't buy another father.

Shawn heard the squeaking of the chair next to him, and he cracked an eyelid open. Juliet was sitting next to him. Her eyes open and looking at him. Her white blouse was covered in blood from when she hugged Shawn earlier. She wanted to go home, change, and forget this day, pretend it had never happened. However, she knew she couldn't leave Shawn alone.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. He nodded and looked away. He was embarrassed from his breakdown. No one had ever seen him cry before. Except Gus, and his parents when he was little. He didn't want to see the sympathy in Juliet's eyes. "He's going to be fine. Your dads a strong guy." Juliet said reaching for his hand. Shawn pulled away, but Juliet kept her advance. She grasped his hand, and used her other hand to gently caress his face so he turned towards her. "Don't pull away Shawn. I know this is hard on you and I'm sorry. You trusted Jerry and…" she couldn't say the words. "I'm here for you. If you need to talk, or just want company. I'm your girl," she smiled softly.

"Being my girl seems to come with a price." Shawn shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Juliet frowned.

"Everyone I care about gets targeted. They get hurt, and- my dad was shot because I didn't listen to Jack's warnings. If I'd only listened, been smarter…" Shawn shook his head again.

"No. Shawn Spencer you are a great man. You're a smart, funny, good looking guy. Don't you ever question yourself. You've saved lives Shawn, mine on many occasions. I know the risks of being your girl, and guess what? I'm not going anywhere. Neither is your father, or Gus or Carlton for that matter. We all love you." When she finished Shawn shifted uncomfortably in his seat. No one had ever said those things about him before and actually meant it. Shawn nodded and she let a small smile out. She leaned over and kissed the side of his head.

"Sorry about your shirt," Shawn muttered. Juliet glanced down and shrugged.

"I never really liked this shirt anyways."

"Really? I think you look stunning," Shawn grinned. Her smile widened and she met his lips with a kiss. "Thank you Jules, for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you." He confessed.

"You'd be lost," she said smugly.

"Yes I would," they kissed again. This time they were interrupted with someone calling out. "Henry Spencer?" Shawn and Juliet jumped up. Juliet grasped his hand as they walked over to the doctor. His white scrubs were covered in blood, his expression was grim.

"I'm his son," Shawn gave. The doctor nodded, and sighed before beginning.

"Your father lost a lot of blood. You were lucky in get him in when you did."

"How is he?" Juliet questioned holding onto Shawn.

"The bullet was a mere centimeter from his heart. It broke through a ribcage and hit an artery. We were able to stop the bleeding. In other words… your father is going to be alright." Shawn felt like the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Really?" Shawn got out.

"I'm positive. You can go see him if you like," the doctor smiled and walked away. Shawn was paralyzed with surprise, and happiness. Juliet jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"That's great Shawn!"

"He's gonna be alright, he's just fine." Shawn picked her up and spun her around. He set her back down and grasped her face between his red hands. Shawn bent down and kissed her. "I'm going to see him, wake Gus will you?" he turned and ran down the hall.

"Thank you god," Juliet said softly as she rotated around to wake Gus.

Shawn ran down the hall until he came to the room labeled with Henry W Spencer. Shawn opened the door slowly and sighed happily when he saw his dad sleeping. He could have fallen to the floor with how happy he was. His dad was very much alive, Juliet was amazing and things were just… dare he say almost perfect.

He walked over and studied his father carefully. Henry's chest was rising and lowering smoothly. They had him in a hospital gown (which he would rant about when he woke up) and a baby blue blanket over him. Even his mom was on the way.

Gus had the sense to call her, and she jumped on the first plane back to Santa Barbara. He felt nothing could go wrong. He heard squealing, and he looked out the window of his dad's room. His mom was in the hallway sharing a gigantic hug with Juliet. Gus was standing beside them, trying to fix himself up. Shawn smiled when he saw just how hard his mom was hugging Juliet. Maddie had heard about their steady relationship from Henry. She couldn't have been more pleased. The hug stopped and they spoke a few words. Juliet's eyes caught Shawn's and she flashed a smile in his direction. Maddie turned and walked quickly into the room, embracing Shawn in a crushing hug.

"Oh Goose! I came as soon as I heard!" she promised.

"Mom it's okay. He's alright, just asleep." Maddie pulled back and cupped his face.

"How are you? How's my Goose? How's my little boy?" She rubbed her thumb over his black eye, giving him a questioning look.

"We're all just fine mom, I promise." Shawn assured. Maddie kissed his head before rushing over to Henry's side. Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet and fist bumped Gus who entered the room. Henry's eyes opened and he sighed when he saw Maddie.

"You didn't have to come down," he said.

"Don't be silly Henry, of course I did." Maddie told him. Henry rolled his eyes and locked them with Shawn's. "Thank you" he mouthed. Shawn mouthed back a "Welcome" and kissed Juliet's temple. Things were perfect. Henry was awake, Maddie was back, Juliet was smiling and Gus was yawning. Carlton Lassiter then ran into the room. His breath short and his face red.

"Lassie! What's up?"

"Carlton are you okay?" Juliet checked.

"Yeah I'm- just out of breath. Took me- minutes to find you- damn nurses."  
He cursed while trying to catch his breath. When he had his breath back, he faced Shawn. "We caught Jerry, and arrested him." He said.

"Wait. Jerry shot you?" Maddie questioned Henry. "Your old partner?" Henry nodded.

"Glad to see you're alright," Carlton said to Henry who nodded back. Shawn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The nightmare was over. Jerry was caught, and his dad was fine. An arm squeezed him softly and Shawn glanced down to find Juliet's arm around his waist. He looked at Juliet; she was watching his parents interact.

When Shawn squinted, he wasn't surprised to see a halo above Juliet's head. She was truthfully his angel.

* * *

Hope you liked the Shules :)


	2. Always Look on The Brightside of Life

Hey people! Sorry for the not updating. I've been busy with family problems and school. I'm happy to report that I'm no longer working any shows (as crew) because we finished. As much as I love Romeo and Juliet, one can only have so much. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Some things in life are bad_

_They can really make you mad_

_Other things just make you swear and curse._

_When you're chewing on life's gristle_

_Don't grumble, give a whistle_

_And this'll help things turn out for the best... _

_And...always look on the bright side of life... _

_Always look on the light side of life..._

_-Always Look On The Brightside Of Life (Spamalot) _

Juliet cursed as her coffee dropped and smacked onto the hard ground. The impact of the cup meeting the ground broke the white top causing the brown liquid to spray around. Juliet stepped back and inspected her clothing. She'd left the house with a clean pink blouse, her grey suit jacket and pants with black flats. Her usual work attire. However in the hour and a half that she'd left the safety of her apartment her clothes looked they haven't been washed in months.

Brown stains on the front from coffee, mud and ice cream. Little dark spots from water. And countless others.

Today was not Juliet's day. First her coffee machine decided not to work after she started it. It took close to ten minutes to find a matching pair of shoes. After stepping out of the house, the door locked and closed, she realized she didn't have her keys. She then ran around the complex looking for the manager. Once she found the manager and dragged him to her apartment, she endued minutes of flirting.

Soon the door was open and Juliet mumbled an excuse of being late for work, which she was. She grabbed her keys and ran down the stairs breaking a heel in the process. Juliet turned and went back into her apartment finding nothing but the black flats she'd never worn. And to make things worse her car decided it didn't want to heat up. Juliet cursed and pounded on the wheel until the engine heated up. It took thirty minutes to make it to the nearest decent coffee shop. As soon as she stepped out of the car, some little kid ran into her smudging chocolate ice cream all over her shirt. Then the kid started to wail and a head ache, no a migraine started to form in her head.

"I'm so sorry!" the boy's mother said.

"Its alright." Juliet gave a fake smile before walking around them and down the street. Since it had rained the night before puddles laid everywhere. She did her best to avoid the puddles. When she'd made it to the other side of the road she let out a sigh of relief. She turned as a semi-truck went by throwing water from said puddles and soaking Juliet from head to foot. Letting out a quick curse and an apology to a mother of twins, she walked into Starbuck's. Juliet had to wait around thirty minutes before her turn was up.

"Hello. I'd like a tall nonfat Caffè Misto please." The man behind the counter picked up the cup, and glanced up.

"Name?" he sighed. The man named "George" looked about nineteen, his face covered in acne.

"Juliet," George wrote her name in big black letters.

"Six dollars and thirty-two cents." Juliet gave him the money and stepped out of line. Surprisingly her order was done in a few minutes. She collected her drink and walked outside. Not even caring anymore about her state she walked across the road and to her car. Opening the passenger door to grab a bunch of napkins, some kid ran past her bumping into her. The coffee fell and splashed all over her.

"Damnit!" she yelled slamming the door shut leaning against it.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Her eyes jumped open hearing his voice. Shawn Spencer was standing in front of her. His clothes freshly clean. His hair was perfectly spiked up, his face clean of stubble and his green eyes curious.

"Shawn." Juliet sighed.

"What?" he shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he shot back.

"Shouldn't you?" she retorted. Shawn grinned and cocked his head. Not that Juliet wasn't happy to see her boyfriend because she was- she just hated him at the moment.

"I was on my way to work when I saw my girlfriend come out of the shop." He pointed to the now empty Starbuck's. "What's wrong?"

"It's been a very long day," Juliet ran her fingers through her hair.

"Jules, it's not even ten."

"Shawn I'm just not in the mood right now." Juliet frowned. Shawn's smile dropped and his eyes roamed up and down her body.

"Well are you okay? You don't seem hurt."

"Physically no. However emotionally and mentally, yes." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. The thumping migraine had now set fully into her the cold disappeared and she was wrapped in warmth. Shawn had engulfed her in a big hug. As cliché as it sounded, Juliet could feel her problems melt away. Her head no longer throbbed, and she forgot all about her morning. The strong smell of Shawn's cologne, laundry detergent, and hair gel drifted up her nose. He smelt like… Shawn. She sighed happily and draped her arms around him, returning the hug.

"I'm sorry about your day Jules. Why don't you tell me what happened?" Shawn listened patiently as Juliet told him about her day. His arms stayed around her and he didn't interrupt her once. When she was done she waited for him to speak.

"Jules…" Shawn snickered. Juliet pulled away from him and scowled. Shawn was doing his best not to laugh.

"Shawn!" Juliet cried.

"Jules, baby, let it go." Shawn got out when he was done laughing- I mean holding it in.

"Let what go?"

"Everything. Bad day's happen Jules, they just do. We all have them." Shawn told her.

"You don't. You always seem to have a wonderful day." Juliet snapped.

"I do have terrible days Jules. All the time." Shawn corrected.

"Doesn't seem like it." She grumbled.

"I just don't let them consume me. Bad crap happens, big whoop. Just give a smile and laugh about it. That's what I do." Juliet thought for a moment. It was true… he always had a smile on his face. Even after the whole Yin and Yang ordeal Shawn had managed a smile. "Plus I have you. As long as I can call you mine, no day will ever be a horrible day." Shawn added.

"You're incorrigible."

"It's true. As my old Pappy Spencer used to say, "Always live on the Brightside of life." That was his motto, I'll have you know."

"Your dad said that?" Juliet asked.

"No." Shawn scoffed. "His motto was and still is "Fish, Shawn do this and fish" That was my grandpa's motto." Shawn told her. Juliet nodded and looked up at him. "Now come on. Follow me to my place and you can change into something cleaner. I'll make you some coffee and something to eat. Maybe take a warm shower together?" he suggested playfully.

"Shawn as nice as that sounds I'm already super late for work."

"No."

"What did you do?"

"I may have called Lassie when I saw you standing there. I told him you were sick." Shawn's grin returned.

"Shawn." Juliet chuckled.

"See there it. That beautiful smile I love to see. Now let's go." Juliet smiled as Shawn turned and ran back to his motorcycle. He smacked his head- the helmet was on- as he pulled up beside her. Juliet got into her car and rethought Shawn's grandpa's motto as she followed Shawn.

* * *

I've been into Monty Python lately. If you don't know who he is you should look him up.


	3. Talking In Your Sleep

Another update from me. I might update again tomorrow for another story, not sure yet. I've written a lot of song fic's lately. Don't know why but oh well. Hope you like this one!

I don't own Psych or the song :D

* * *

_When you close your eyes and you go to sleep_

_And it's down to the sound of a heartbeat_

_I can hear the things that you dreamin' about_

_When you open up your heart and the truth comes out_

_You tell me that you want me_

_You tell me that you need me_

_You tell me that you love me_

_And I know that I'm right_

_'Cause I hear it in the night_

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_

-Talking In Your Sleep (The Romantics)

Shawn opened the door and stuck his head inside. The house was silent and dark. That meant that Juliet was fast asleep. Shawn shuffled in and locked the door behind him. He and Gus had gotten carried away with another case and he was late again. Shawn carefully took off his shoes and put them in their place. He hung up his coat, placed his keys in the bowel by the door and made his way down the hall.

Both he and Juliet had only been living in this apartment for less than six months. While Juliet already felt like home and knew her way around, Shawn didn't. Late at night he'd try to go to the bathroom only to find himself in the closet. First door on the right was the bathroom. The first on the left was the closet. And the white door at the end of hall was the bedroom. The door was cracked open slightly and Shawn peered inside. The lamp was on but Juliet was fast asleep.

He entered the room and as quietly as he could, undressed. He put his used shirt, jeans, boxers and socks into the hamper. He grabbed a pair of clean boxers from the dresser and he put it on. After washing his face in the bathroom and combing his hair, he was ready to go to sleep.

He reached forward to turn off the light when Juliet shifted. "Shawn?" she mumbled.

"Jules?" a light snore came from her. She was still asleep. Shawn turned off the light and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and closed his eyes.

"It's your paperwork." Shawn's eyes jumped open and he sat up slowly. He looked at Juliet who was fast asleep then around the room. No one else was in it except the cat who was currently licking its private area. Shawn eased himself back down and closed his eyes.

"No Carlton. I'm not doing it." Shawn now knew who was talking. He sat up and viewed Juliet. She was curled into a ball. Her head on the pillow, and her knees pressed against her stomach. "Because I don't want to." Shawn chuckled. He knew Juliet talked in her sleep sometimes. He decided to pay no attention to her ramblings and get some sleep.

"What are talking about? Of course I love Shawn." That got his attention. He sat up again and kept his eyes firmly on the blonde. A part of him wanted to wake Juliet up and ask her what she was dreaming about. But another part of him- the bachelor and devil part wanted to listen. Like always, the other side won and Shawn remained still.

"Why wouldn't I love him?" she whispered. Of course she loved him… right? I mean that what she always told him. Then why was she having this… conversation with Lassiter?

"It's a dream. Just a dream." Shawn whispered to himself. He chuckled lightly. Why was he so worried? It was just a dream. There was no need for him to be insecure. Shawn lay back down, covered his head with his pillow and slowly fell asleep.

"Shawn? Shawn get up." Shawn groaned and opened his eyes. Darkness. Why was it dark? Juliet pulled the pillow off of Shawn's head and grinned down at him. Light suddenly hit Shawn's eyes and he hissed. "What are you doing with the pillow over your head? You could have suffocated." Juliet tossed the pillow to other side off the bed.

"Jules?" Shawn rolled onto his back.

"What handsome?" Juliet put a hand on his bare chest.

"You love me right?" he asked.

"Of course I love you. Why wouldn't I?" Shawn shrugged.

"I don't know. Why wouldn't you?"

"Get up," she smiled hopping off the bed and walking into the hallway. Shawn sat up and looked at where Juliet had been sleeping just hours before.

Another long day. Not only that but he was late once again. Juliet was really going to kill him this time. Same process as the night before. Blonde was fast asleep, he undressed but took a shower tonight. He'd had a rough day of running through dirt fields not to (long story). Once dressed, dried, and hair perfectly perfect, he laid down in bed ready to sleep. He shut his eyes and sighed happily. It was a night cool night. No noisy neighbors, no dogs barking or sounds of honking from the freeway behind them. Just nice, quiet, peaceful- "Not this again," Shawn opened his eyes. Oh yes, not this again.

Shawn had learned early on in the relationship of Juliet's talking in her sleep. At first it was just once in a while or when she had a stressful day. Then once a week, every other evening. Lately it'd been every night. And it was always about the same subject, her love for him. Some nights she was questioning it, others defending and sometimes denying.

That really screwed with his head. He thought they were going somewhere good. Somewhere _permanent. _Maybe he was wrong. Maybe they weren't ready for that. Or perhaps he wasn't ready for that. He'd been talking to his Uncle Jack a few days ago (a mistake all in itself) and he'd said some interesting things…

"_Hey Uncle Jack?" Jack Spencer lowered his arms and looked at his nephew._

"_What's up Shawny?"_

"_Why aren't you married?" Shawn questioned. Jack's smile faded and his body went still._

"_Why would I? Women are nothing but work." Jack turned away and picked up a blank piece of paper. _

"_But don't you get lonely? I've been thinking lately about maybe proposing to Juliet and I-"_

"_No,no,no,no, no! That is not a good idea!" Jack turned around._

"_Why not?"_

"_Like I said, women are work." Jack shrugged._

"_That's it?"_

"_That and you got to be ready kid. If you go into a marriage unready things end up bad. You may divorce and never speak again when in reality you're soul mates and were meant to be together but noooo and-!"_

"_Uncle Jack! Jack easy!" Shawn jumped up and put a hand on Jack's shoulder._

"_Just promise your old Uncle you'll be sure to be ready. Both of you?"_

"_Of course," Shawn mumbled._

"_Good. Now why don't we go hunt some treasure? I got a map and…" Shawn shook his head slowly. _

Shawn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yeah that had to be it. Juliet said she loved him, needed him and wanted him. Who was he to not believe her? They just weren't ready to be married. They were still getting their foothold, and possibly in time, they'd be ready.

"I love him. I'm just not ready to be married Carlton." Juliet whispered. Shawn turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Juliet. She turned and buried her head in his chest. He was right. He just wished she'd tell him this instead of her telling Lassiter. A dream Lassiter but still.

* * *

Kind of a classic I think. But it's Shules!


	4. Day Off

So this is just a short little cute fluffly story featuring the one and only Shules. Becuase we all know how adorble they can be :)

* * *

Green stared into Blue. Neither looked away, nor did they falter. A fast blink came from green and blue burst into cheers.

"Ha! I get to pick the movie!" Juliet laughed.

"That's not fair Jules." Shawn protested.

"You blinked Shawn."

"How could I not when your sexy body was getting too much for me. I had to blink." Shawn smiled and his eyebrows lifted.

"As flattering as that is, you're not conning you're way out of this Spencer. I get to pick the movie and I choose…" Juliet thought. "The King and I." she smirked as Shawn sighed.

"You get an A for being incredibly cute but your movie taste gets an F." Shawn dropped back into the black couch.

Today was the first day Shawn and Juliet had gotten off in almost a month. As usual Juliet arrived at her boyfriend's apartment at exactly ten in the morning. After waking Shawn up, they cooked breakfast together, and as it always did they ended up feeding each other. Shawn always eating pancakes with pineapple, while Juliet ate a waffle. Shawn would cut the soft cake with his fork, scoop up a pineapple chunk and feed it to her. Juliet would return the motion by feeding him some waffles.

After that was cleaned up they would crash in Shawn's bedroom just enjoying the quiet and togetherness time. Shawn's arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close. Juliet snuggled into him, and sighed contently. Her nose digging into the crook of his neck. They both would fall asleep, waking up around two. Then it was time to pick a movie. Usually they would play Rock, Paper, Scissors but today they decided to spice things up. Staring contest.

While completely childish, Juliet chose this because she had a weapon. Her lips. Shawn had an incredible fascination with her lips. Whether she was biting them, licking them or simply speaking he had to watch them. So a minute into their contest she bit down softly on her lips and Shawn's eyes darted to her mouth. A little lick to her soft lips and Shawn was putty in her hands. And then came the blink and the cheer from Juliet.

"The King and I is a very good movie." Juliet said popping the VHS into the player.

"I'm sorry but I don't see the point of watching Deborah Kerr teach little Asian kids and fall in love with the king. It's pointless." Shawn responded stretching out along the couch.

"And it's pointless to argue with me. I always get what I want Spencer." Juliet said with a smirk as she sat down on the couch. Shawn's arm went around her stomach as he tugged her down. She lay next to him and grasped his hand. Shawn closed his eyes and smiled. His nose was resting on her soft delicate neck. She smelt divine. A good balance of peaches, lavender and oddly… blueberries.

"You do get what you want. Because I cannot resist you. And you know it," Shawn whispered pulling her closer.

"No Shawn, you're just weak."

"Am not," Shawn kissed her neck. Juliet sighed softly and Shawn went up her neck peppering his path with kisses. He placed a long, leisurely, thoughtful kiss on her lips. She happily kissed him back, burrowing her fingers into his thick, brown hair. Shawn moved so he was lying on top of her as the kiss escalated.

"Shawn. Shawn-" Juliet pulled away from him. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him tight against her.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"You're not getting out of watching this movie. You will watch this movie with me. Am I clear?"

"You're so sexy when you give orders." Shawn grinned.

"Shawn."

"Yea ma'am," Shawn rolled off her and onto his side as the title screen appeared. Shawn was oddly quiet. About half an hour into the movie Juliet glanced at her boyfriend and found him fast asleep. His arm wrapped around her, his face soft and his breathing steady. He was really adorable when he was like this. When he made no noise and was just himself. Oh yes. Juliet knew about the façade Shawn put up. She'd known about it since he told her his secret. He hid his emotions. His pain, anger and hurt behind humor, jokes and childish behavior.

Being his girlfriend gave her the perk of being able to see behind the mask. To see the man at the center. To see the real Shawn Spencer that so few got to really see. And she loved it. She loved him. Juliet placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips. She would never get tired of being able to kiss him whenever she felt like it. Juliet turned her attention back to the TV and finished watching the movie with a sleeping Shawn next to her. As the credits began to role Shawn moved and sighed.

"How was the movie Shawn?"

"You know I fell asleep. Don't play games woman." Shawn shifted so he was on his stomach. Juliet used the remote to turn off the TV and player. She flipped over so she was facing Shawn.

"I know you fell asleep. And you were so cute."

"That's degrading Jules." Shawn smiled and cracked one eye open.

"Oh really? How so?" Juliet challenged.

"Men can't be cute. We can't be pretty, adorable or cute. We are manly, macho, and strong. Handsome can also be used, only when called for." Shawn said.

"Yeah? Well I say you're cute, adorable and handsome. And I don't care what anyone thinks." She kissed his forehead.

"What if my manly friends were here? Would you still call me that?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Your dad, Carlton and Gus wouldn't care."

"How care you imply that they are manly? I have other guy friends." Shawn opened both eyes.

"Who?" Juliet caressed his cheek.

"Men who would try to steal you away, therefore you can't meet them." Shawn kissed her shoulder.

"I'm your girl Shawn. No one else's," Juliet promised. Shawn lifted his head and Juliet joined their lips. "I get to pick another movie." Shawn chuckled as Juliet got up and went to choose another movie.

* * *

I love Shules. They're just so cute. One month untill season 7 premiere! Who is just as excited me?


	5. Nasty Boys

Hey everyone! I was on the school bus yesterday morning when Janet Jackson's "_Nasty_" came on. My sister and I immediately recognized it from one of the Psych promos. We have been listening to it ever since. My friend (who I've driven crazy with this song) recommend writing a cute Shulesy fic with it. So here we are. Enjoy! :)

**A/N:** Tags to _American Duos_

* * *

Shawn walked into the kitchen and looked around. Juliet was at work, Gus was at his "first job", much to say, Shawn was bored. He had no one to hang out with, no open cases and there was nothing on TV. His dad had nabbed his X-Box again, and was probably playing it at the very moment. He could go down and bother Lassiter… but after last week, he though it better not to. To top it all off Juliet, had made him promise not to do anything extreme. After protesting that everything fun was extreme, Juliet had suggested reading a book. Shawn Spencer, reading? He'd scoffed at that idea.

However because she was his girlfriend, he'd picked up a book, or he tried to. After browsing Juliet's library, he was surprised at her book choices. They were murder, crime and mystery books, or deep romantic books with shirtless guys on the covers. He gave up and that led to his trek into the kitchen. A low buzzing dragged Shawn's attention to the counter. An old radio was on the tile counter. Gus and he had bowered the radio to help with a case. Then an idea came to his head.

When he was little, he would come home from school to loud music in his house. His mom would turn it on and do her work with music blaring. They would dance and sing to various songs all afternoon long.

"What the hell?" Shawn mumbled. He had nothing else to do. He walked over to the old radio and turned it on. At first all he heard was static. He fiddled with the dial with a few minutes and stopped when a familiar beat came on.

_Gimme a beat!_

Shawn smiled and started to nod his head along to the rhythm. He'd grown up listening to Janet Jackson. This song had been him and his mother's favorite song.

_Sittin' in the movie show, thinkin' nasty thoughts, huh_

_Better be a gentlemen or you turn me off, huh_

_That's right, a-let me tell it_

Shawn couldn't help but let his feet start moving around on the tiled floor. Oh how he'd missed this song. One could only listen to this song once before it became addicting. Before Shawn knew it his whole body was moving around the kitchen, dancing. His legs and arms flailing everywhere. Without thinking, he grabbed the black spatula off the counter and began to sing into it. He'd memorized this song ages ago, and despite not hearing it in years, the words came rushing back to him and he happily sung along.

_I don't like no nasty car, I don't like a nasty food, huh_

_Ooh ooh yeah_

_The only nasty thing I like is the nasty groove, huh_

_Will this one do?_

_Uh huh, I know_

Dancing around his and Juliet's kitchen made him feel like a little kid again. He could almost hear the sink gushing water as his mom washed the dishes. The sound of the vacuum coming from the living room as he helped. Once, his dad had caught them in their moment. Shawn had never seen his mother's face go so red. Henry Spencer had simply backed out of the room and waited until the song was over before entering again. Maddie had laughed with him and they'd promised to be more careful in the future. This was a past time only meant for them. Mother and son.

_Nasty_

_Nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh_

_Oh you nasty boys_

_Nasty_

_Nasty boys, don't ever change, huh_

_Oh you nasty boys_

_Nasty_

_Nasty boys, give me your nasty groove, huh_

_Oh you nasty boys_

_Nasty_

_Nasty boys, let me see your nasty body move, huh_

_Oh you nasty boys_

_I could learn to like this_

_Listen up._

Shawn turned towards the doorway, still singing and dancing. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Juliet. She was standing in the door frame, a shocked look on her face. Shawn had no idea what to do; he didn't know how long she'd been there.

"Hi." Juliet's voice was low. Shawn straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Hi." He replied. Shawn shifted nervously, "How much have you seen?"

"Enough," she responded quickly.

"I was bored and… the radio," Shawn pointed to the radio with the spatula. Juliet looked at it curiously. Shawn dropped it and could feel heat rush up to his face.

"It seems like you were having fun." Shawn nodded his head. "I didn't mean to break up the party. I just got off work early, and I know you were bored earlier. So I thought we could have dinner or something." Juliet could see how much discomfort Shawn was in. A wide grin spread out on her face.

"Don't mock me please Jules." Shawn begged.

"I think its cute Shawn. The way you were dancing and using the spatula as a microphone." Juliet chuckled.

Shawn sighed, "I don't do this very often." Juliet continued to laugh as Shawn's face turned even redder. She walked forward and kissed Shawn's lips, her hands going on his shoulder.

"You're adorable when you blush. You know that?"

"Jules," Shawn whined.

"What? Go on a head, dance and sing. I'm not going to mock or judge you. Do you not remember the American Duos ordeal?" Juliet brushed her nose against his.

"Oh I remember. Gus still watches that episode from time to time." Shawn also remembered falling even more in love with her when she was yelling at them to try harder.

"If you wanna dance, dance baby. I'm not going to stop you." Juliet kissed him again. The thought of this just being his and his mom's thing flew out the closed window. He bent down and picked up the fallen spatula. He handed it to Juliet, reached over and grabbed the rolling pin. "Dance with me?" he asked.

"Certainly," Juliet smiled. "I happen to love Janet Jackson."

"Of course you do," Shawn laughed.

_Hey!_

_Who's that thinkin' nasty thoughts?_

_Nasty boys!_

_Who's that in that nasty car?_

_Nasty boys!_

_Who's that eating that nasty food?_

_Nasty boys!_

_Who's jamming to my nasty groove?_

_Nasty boys!_

Both Shawn and Juliet sang along. Shawn grabbed Juliet into his arms and dipped her slowly. Juliet smiled and kissed him senselessly as the last line blared out of the speakers.

_Ladies_

_(Nasty boys)_

_Don't mean a thing_

_Oh you nasty boys!_

* * *

I don't own this song or Psych.

I have an idea for an AU fic. I watched a movie where Johnny Depp played a guy named Gilbert Grape. Gilbert lived with sisters and a brother who was mentally retarded. Basically he falls in love with a girl and things happen. I was thinking of doing a different version of this featuring our own Psych characters. What do you guys think?


	6. Babby Daddy

Short. Yes I know and I'm sorry :)

**A/N: **Tags to _Lassie Jerky_

* * *

"Jules." Shawn whined walking into the bedroom. Juliet sighed and looked up from the file she was currently reading.

"Shawn." She whined back knowing it annoyed him.

"It's your day off. You're supposed to spending this nice, sunny day, with your amazing, sexy boyfriend." He collapsed back first onto the bed.

"Shawn, getting off work early is not the same as a day off." She corrected.

"I don't care. Its only two o'clock and you're being a downer." He turned on his stomach.

"How am I being a downer?" She lowered the file and stared into his green eyes.

"Because you're not spending time with me." She rolled her eyes and went back to her file. "Jules." He moaned.

"Shawn. Let me read this file and I'll play with you in twenty minutes." She tilted down the paper to see her boyfriend's face.

"Promise?" he mumbled.

"I promise." She guaranteed.

"Fine." Shawn grumbled crawling up and snuggling into her. He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist. Juliet smiled and used her free hand to stroke and play with his hair. With Shawn staying silent, she was able to finish the file in less than ten minutes. However when she turned to announce that she was done, she found Shawn asleep. Juliet chuckled lightly and placed a kiss on the top of his hair. She should have known something was up when he stayed quiet.

She carefully placed the file on the floor and turned back to her sleeping boyfriend. She loved to watch him sleep. For some reason, whenever he slept his face was different. There was no smile, or cocky smirk, it was just a line. Juliet had noticed this the first time they'd slept together. She had moved to face him - expecting him to be awake- but finding him asleep. She's been so mesmerized on how much he'd changed; she didn't sleep a wink that night.

"Shawn." She whispered caressing his cheek.

"Hmm?" Juliet felt his chest rubble as he made the noise.

"Are you awake?" her voice low. Shawn's eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly. "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep sweetie." He rolled on his back and sat up in a fluid motion.

"I'd rather stay up with you, then dream about Lassie." He yawned.

"You were dreaming of Carlton?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. Did you see his face when he caught my camera? Kate was right, that was pretty sexy." Juliet laughed. "Not as sexy as you, when you kicked that guys ass though. No one could be sexier than that. I was almost turned on." He admitted.

"Almost?" she caught.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Jules, I couldn't exactly be turned on when a guy barged into the room with a gun. How is Lassie by the way?" Shawn took her hand in his.

"He's doing alright. Complaining about the medical leave Chief Vick is making him take."

"I was going to visit him you know." Shawn stated matter-of-factly.

"Were you?"

"I was. I had a nice, plump pineapple." Shawn shaped the air with his hands. "I was going to give it to him, but Gus ate it." Shawn shrugged.

"What is with Gus's sweet tooth? I thought that once he got Rachel, he'd calm down." Juliet took back Shawn's hand.

"I thought that as well. However, finding out she has a baby daddy is a big shocker." Shawn cocked his head. "Baby daddy is the accurate term isn't it?"

"I don't see why not. And what's the big deal if she has a kid? A kid is a kid. So what?"

"Jules." Shawn turned so he was sitting towards her. He took her hands and interlocked them with his own. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's just a little weird. Let's say you found out I had a kid. Wouldn't that push you away?"

"Do you have a kid?" she questioned.

"I don't know. I could." Juliet smacked his arm and he laughed. "See? It'd be weird." He smirked knowing he'd gotten his point across.

"If I had kid with another guy, would you leave?" she asked the mood turning serious.

"Jules? Are you trying to tell me something? Because babe, this is sooo not how you tell me something like this." Shawn rambled.

"Shawn. Just answer the question. Would you leave me?"

Shawn shook his head. "I'd never leave you."

"And there's my point, if Gus wants to have a relationship with Rachel, he's going to have to learn to live with the kid." Juliet used her index finger to poke Shawn's chest.

"Yes I agree. So you don't have a kid with a lover in the night-time?"

"Shawn, you technically are my lover in the night-time." Juliet smiled.

"No. I'm your boyfriend. There's a difference." Shawn laid back down in bed.

"Is there now?" Juliet placed her head on his chest and her hand on his upper thigh.

"There is. One is sexy – me by the way- the other is just eh." Juliet laughed and looked up at him.

"I don't have a lover, besides you. You're the only one in my life like that Shawn. It's a one person job." She added.

"And how am I doing?"

"Eh," she turned her head away from him.

"Jules." He put a hand on his heart in mock pain. "You've hurt me with your words."

"Oh you're such a big baby." She rubbed small circles on his thigh.

"But I'm your big baby." He smiled.

"Yes, yes you are." She looked up and kissed his lips.

* * *

Short. But very sweet :) so in the next episode of Psych, we met Juliet's step-dad... Can't wait!


	7. So Special

I needed something sweetness after last nights episode. Can I just say tear-jerker? The producers of Psych are heartless, leaving us with that cliffhanger. I saw the promo for next week, and I hope to God Shawn wins Juliet back.

* * *

_Baby won't you spend the night_

_Darling I don't want to wake up, and you are not by my side_

_(So special girl, So special)_

_(So special girl, So special)_

_And if you promise me tonight, Yeah_

_Baby that you'll let me in, then I'mma make you feel so special girl_

_(So special girl, So special)_

_(So special girl, So special)_

Shawn looked down at his shirt to make sure there were no wrinkles. He'd be God damned if he spent an hour ironing this shirt, to have wrinkles. While in all honestly, he didn't care about the time spent on the shirt-Jules was totally worth it-It just gave him something to do. His fingers twitched next to the helm of his button down shirt. He scratched the back of his head and jammed his middle finger on the doorbell. A chime echoed in his girlfriend's house as he waited for her to appear at the door.

Tonight was nothing special. He was picking her up for a dinner and movie. After which he'd take her home, they'd go in have coffee, then he would leave. This led back to the exact reason Shawn was so jumpy. Earlier he'd been visited by his father. His father had then pried on how far he and Juliet were actually in the relationship.

"_I don't know dad." Shawn sighed looking up at his dad._

"_What do you mean you don't know? You have to. It's your relationship." Shawn scoffed and stood out of the chair. He grabbed the file he'd been reading and walked over to the filing cabinet._

"_Can we not talk about this dad?" Shawn pleaded._

"_I'm your father; I have a right to know about your relationship with Juliet." Henry crossed his arms and leaned against the front of Gus's desk. _

"_No you don't." Shawn turned around. "I'm very busy father. Please, go away now."_

"_What are you doing Shawn that's keeping you so busy?" Henry snapped._

"_Filing father." Shawn showed him the file, and shoved it into the cabinet. He slammed the door shut and faced his father. Seconds later the drawer popped open and papers flew everywhere. "See what you made me do?" Shawn grumbled bending down to gather the papers. _

"_Me? Don't blame me for your mistakes." Henry reached behind him and grabbed a random knick-knack that was on Gus's desk. Henry fiddled with the trinket as he watched Shawn clean up. "Have you slept together?" _

_Shawn's head snapped up, "Why would I answer that?"_

"_Answer it Shawn. Have you and Juliet-?"_

"_Yes!" Shawn yelled before Henry could finish his sentence. _

"_I mean actually sleeping together. Have you slept over at her place? Or yours?" Shawn looked down and shuffled the papers in his hands. "I'll take that as a no. A relationship isn't serious until you spend the night together." Henry placed the object back on Gus's desk before walking out of the room. _

"_What do you know?" Shawn mumbled._

"_I know a lot." Henry popped back into the room. "Your mother and I…" he dodged the stapler Shawn threw at him. Shawn watched through the window as Henry pulled away. He waited until the truck had left the lot, before collecting the rest of the papers. The room was silent for a few minutes as Shawn thought about what his father had said. Did Juliet think he wasn't serious in this because they'd haven't spun the night together? Shawn did not want her to think that. He then remembered about their date tonight. And he was determined that they spend the night together, in the same house, in the same bed. _

"Hey." Shawn was startled out of his thoughts by Juliet's voice.

"Hey." He smiled softly at her. "God, you look amazing Jules." Shawn complemented. Juliet's cheeks tinged red at his praise. She was truly breathtaking tonight. She wore a simple red dress that hugged her curves just right, showed off some cleavage but not too much. Her hair was curled, and softly fell onto her shoulders. She wore simple red heels to match the dress.

"Thanks Shawn. You look quite handsome yourself." She leaned forward and pecked his lips with hers. "Let me grab my purse and then we can go." She turned around and reached into her apartment. She grabbed her purse then turned back around to face him.

"I'll get the door Jules," he told her with a bright smile.

"Why Mister Spencer, how polite you're being tonight." She teased as Shawn stretched behind her to close the door.

"You wanted a gentlemen, so here you go." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the stairs towards his car.

"Shawn?" she stopped as he opened the door for her.

"Yeah?" he motioned for her to get in. She stepped into the car and buckled up as Shawn shut her door and clambered into the driver's seat. "Did you finally get a car?" she questioned as he started the engine.

"No. A buddy of mine borrowed Norta and I got to borrow his car. If he likes the cycle and I like the car, we're going to trade." Shawn explained driving towards their destination.

"As in you're getting a real car?"

"Jules I'm hurt. A cycle is a car." Shawn grinned at her.

"No Shawn. It's a Motor-Vehicle." Shawn rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I promised you I'd get a real car Jules. Remember in Vancouver?" she smiled.

"How could I forget?" she said surprised. Shawn was really thinking about getting a car. That amazed her. Sure he had promised her he'd get one, but that was months ago. Shawn glanced at her and took her hand in his.

"You like it?" he asked clearly seeking her approval.

"It's a car Shawn. Is this what you really want?"

He shrugged, "It's not a done deal. So I can't promise you anything, but it's definitely a maybe." Shawn smiled at her as they pulled up to the restaurant. After parking the car, Shawn jumped out of his seat and opened her door, bowing slightly as she stepped out. "Lady Jules," he shut the door.

Juliet laughed and took his hand in hers and kissed him softly. "You've got something up your sleeve Spencer."

"Now Jules, what makes you assume this?" he smirked leading her inside the fancy building. "I know you." Juliet told him as they approached the man at the podium. Shawn gave his name and the man nodded. He grabbed two menus and beckoned them to their table. The room was nice and cool, soft classical music came from the small band playing on the mini stage. Shawn pulled out her chair and pushed it back in slowly before seating at his own.

"This is fancy," Juliet's eyebrows quirked.

"You deserve the best Jules. Plus I'm pretty sure you're tired of eating out at fast-food joints." Juliet nodded her agreement and was even more shocked when Shawn ordered a bottle of champagne. "Shawn?"

"Hm?" he looked up from his menu.

"You don't like champagne." She pointed out.

"No I really don't, makes me wanna puke. However, I know you have a taste for it and I want tonight to be special." He admitted with a shrug.

"I thought we were doing dinner and a movie?"

"We are. After a fabulous dinner, I'll take you to see any movie you want." Shawn laid his menu on the table and eyed her.

"And if I decided I didn't want to go to a movie and rather go back to your place?" She wound a strand of her hair around her middle finger.

"I'd take you to my place." He smiled.

"You have something up your sleeve." She repeated grabbing a breadstick from the basket in the middle of the table. "Do not." He denied shifting slightly. The rest of the dinner continued smoothly. Both making jokes here and there, stealing from each other's plates earning a slap or two. Once the meal had been paid for, they walked slowly back to the car. "Shawn?"

"Yeah?" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I'd like to go to your place." She moved in front of him and gripped the front of his shirt. She stood up and kissed his lips sweetly. Shawn happily kissed her back and placed his hands on her waist. "Mmm," he smiled when they had to break away for air. "My place it is." He kissed her one last time before they finished their trek to the car. Juliet got into the passenger side door as Shawn got into the drivers. The car ride was short and hot. Every time Shawn looked at Juliet he saw the smoldering looks she was giving him. "Jules?" his throat was dry as he pulled the keys out of the car.

"Yes Shawn?" she asked getting out of the car. He quickly followed her up the path. Before they'd even reached the door, Juliet started a make out session. Shawn pulled her close to him and kissed her neck. They stumbled towards his door and slammed it once inside.

* * *

Shawn opened his eyes and groaned as the sunlight hit him. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, trying to remember the events of the night before. All he remembered was Juliet pulling him towards the bedroom, her eyes hooded with lust. After that everything became hazy. A soft moan drew Shawn's attention to the figure next to him. Juliet was still fast asleep with her back exposed to the sunlight. Her hair was spread over her back, and her fingers curled into the pillow her head was resting on. Shawn sighed at the sight of her. It was truly magnificent. He leaned down and kissed the back of her head. Juliet turned softly and nuzzled deeper into her sleep.

Shawn got out of the bed and pulled on the boxers Juliet had thrown off him last night. He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. He started the coffee machine and looked around his kitchen for something edible. He almost didn't hear the quiet paddling of feet from the hall.

"Morning." He said whipping around and facing his girlfriend. Juliet yawned and stretched her arms up in the air. She'd thrown one of his tee-shirts over her body, the shirt rose as she stretched. He gulped slightly.

"Morning." She smiled closing the distance between them.

"How'd you sleep?" he wondered wrapping an arm around her thin waist.

"Pretty good," she nodded. "I was a little worried you'd ditched me." She admitted putting her head against his bare chest.

"Me? Never Jules, I just thought you'd maybe like some coffee." He motioned to the brewing coffee. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The aroma of the coffee had already begun to fill the room. "That's very thoughtful of you." She nuzzled his nose with her own.

"I know." He kissed her cheek. Juliet pulled away from him and crossed the room to the coffee maker.

"We should do this more often." Juliet suggested grabbing two coffee mugs.

"Agreed." Shawn nodded with a bright smile on his face. They'd certainly have to do this again.

* * *

Thoughts on last nights episode?


	8. Mother's Day

A short mother's day story!

I'm sorry to announce but my sister and I won't be posting anything for a while. Our mom got a hold of our computer and wiped everything. Meaning all the chapters we had half written or ready to be posted, are gone. It's going to take us a while to get everything back.

Happy Mother's Day!

* * *

**Santa Barbara: 1983**

Shawn jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly and as quietly as he could. He pulled a plain red tee-shirt over his head and pulled grey shorts on his lower half. Shawn ran two steps at a time down the stairs and sighed when he saw that his father had already taken over the kitchen.

"Daaad!" Shawn moaned. Henry turned and smirked at his son.

"Gotta get up earlier." Henry turned back around and turned his attention back to the counter.

"I was going to make mom breakfast." Shawn pouted shifting over to his dad. Shawn dragged a chair from the table and placed it next to Henry. Shawn stood on it and grinned and what Henry had done. A platter was already made. A white plate full of pancakes, a glass of orange juice, bacon and toast all littered the platter. "This is amazing!" Henry chuckled and placed a single daisy in a small vase.

"You're welcome kid. I knew you wanted to make her breakfast, but after last year…" Henry droned off knowing Shawn remembered just as much as he did. As sweet as Shawn making his mom breakfast was, he almost succeed in burning down the house.

"What?" Shawn shrugged innocently, "I didn't know you couldn't microwave peanut butter." Henry decided to leave it with that and rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a card?" Shawn nodded and pulled a folded green piece of paper from his pants pocket.

"I made it at school." Shawn placed it in front of the vase that joined the food.

"Do you want me to carry it up?" Henry questioned. Shawn shook his head and hopped down from the chair. Henry carefully placed the tray on Shawn's outstretched arms. The young boy teetered slightly under the new weight. "Got it?" Shawn nodded and turned. He slowly walked up the stairs and pushed the door to his parents' bedroom open with his foot.

Madeleine was already awake. She was sitting up in bed reading over a patients file when the door creaked open. She looked up and smiled when she saw her small son carrying a huge tray. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he concentrated. "Happy Mother's day mom!" Shawn shouted placing the heavy tray on the empty side of the bed.

"Oh Shawn! Did you make all of this?" Shawn nodded eagerly and Maddie let him take the credit, knowing Henry had made it. She'd seen him get up and hour before, and heard Shawn's footsteps as he followed more than half an hour later. She smiled and held her arms open so Shawn could crawl into them. "Is this your card?"

"Yeah." He pouted slightly. "It not as good as the other kids though. But mine has lots of glitter!" Maddie opened the card and laughed as glitter fell from the card and onto the both of them. The card was made out of green construction paper. In big messy hand writing on the front it read: Happy Mother's Day! With a backward 'S'. In the same messy handwriting were a few words. "Thanks for being my mom." Shawn read from the card.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her.

"How do you think I became your mother?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Gus said that mommies and daddies go to a store and pick out the baby they want. You wanted me because… well I don't know, but I'm here." Shawn grinned and Maddie chuckled. She kissed the top of his head and placed the card on her side table.

"Want to eat some?" She and Shawn spent the next few minutes eating and talking. Soon Henry came up and pretend to be annoyed at the two's chattering.

"And you wonder why he talks too much." Henry said pulling on his boots.

"Hey!" Shawn quickly swallowed some bacon, "I don't talk a lot!" He protested.

"Shush." Maddie touched his head and he looked up with a smile.

"Are you going to work daddy?" Henry looked at Shawn and nodded.

"But only for a little while, when I come back I'm going to beat you in a game of Monopoly." Henry pulled on his hat and both parents laughed at Shawn's face. "Never!" Shawn pumped a hand in the air.

**Santa Barbara: 2013 **

"Gus you can't leave!" Shawn protested as Gus grabbed his coat and put it on.

"Shawn I told you!" Gus sighed. "I have brunch with my parents. Its mother's day." Gus straightened his black tie. Shawn rolled his eyes and lifted his feet off of his desk.

"And?" he stood up.

"Mother's day is when you spend time with your mom." Gus explained.

"Yeah? Well, not all of us can spend time with our moms." Shawn pointed out.

"Did you call yours?"

"Of course. She didn't answer," Shawn shrugged used to it by now.

"Behave." Gus left the office. Shawn mocked Gus's last words before collapsing into his chair. He pulled out his phone and dialed his mother's number again.

"You've reached the voicemail of Madeleine. Please leave your name, and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." His mother's voicemail sounded. Shawn paused after the beep signaled it was time to leave his message.

"Hey mom, its Shawn again. Anyways, happy mother's day and I hope you're not working so hard. Er…. Bye." Shawn hung up the phone and grabbed his keys from his pocket. He stood up and walked out of the Psych office. He was surprised to see his father standing there, his hand in a knocking position.

"Since when do you knock?" Shawn asked.

"Since when do you lock the doors?" Henry shot back lowering his arm.

"Touché," Shawn shrugged. "What's up father?" Shawn leaned back against the door.

"Do you have to call me father?" Henry growled.

"Do you have to be my father?" Shawn's eyebrow rose. He noticed his father's stance, and his darting eyes. He looked nervous. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Henry said stepping back. "I just wanted to see if you know… if you wanted to go to lunch or something? I know its mother's day but…"

"Sure," Shawn cut him off.

"What?" Henry asked surprised Shawn had given in so easily.

"I said sure. Gus is out; Jules is still mad at me. So it's either you or Lassie and his moms." Shawn shifted slightly. "I picked you." He clarified when Henry stayed silent.

"I guessed. Want to take my truck?" Shawn nodded and they both made their way silently to Henry's old rusted truck. "Dad?"

"Hm?" Henry pulled on his seatbelt as Shawn shut his door.

"Have you heard from mom?" Henry shook his head.

"You?"

"Nope, should we be worried?" Shawn rolled down his window, a cool breeze sweeping into the hot confines of the truck.

"Kid, if I've learned anything over the years it's that your mom can take care of herself." Shawn accepted his answer and the two stayed silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

That's how I imagine poor Shawn and Henry spending mother's day.


	9. Rain Makes Coco Love

I heard that season 8 will be premiering in April and some other sad news. There will be about ten episodes to wrap up the finale, and Maggie (Juliet) will only be in five of those ten. Can I say NO?

Tags to "No Trout About It"

* * *

Juliet opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. It took her a moment to remember her surroundings. She recognized Shawn and Gus's desks. The Psych office. Why was she at the Psych office? Juliet tried to move but found she was unable too. An arm was around her waist and a face was pressed into the back of her hair. A blanket was covering her body and her lovers.

"Shawn? Shawn." Juliet nudged the sleeping man behind her.

"What?" Shawn moaned out still half asleep.

"Get up, we have to get up." Juliet tried to move again but was just able to shift towards Shawn. His hair was sticking up at odd ends and his shirt was lying against the back of the couch. Juliet closed her eyes and tried to recall what had happened hours before.

_Juliet ran to the door, the heavy rain pounding on the umbrella she was using as shelter. She opened the door and was pleased to find the office nice and warm. Juliet shut her umbrella outside and placed it by the door. She made sure the entrance was tightly shut and locked. _

"_Jules?" Shawn looked up from his computer as Juliet walked his way. "What are you doing here? It's pouring outside." Shawn said viewing her._

"_No duh," Juliet got out before her teeth began to chatter. The umbrella she had used was old and most of it was punctured with holes. _

"_Oh sweetie," Shawn jumped grabbing his coat from his chair. He rushed to her side and placed his jacket around her shoulders. "What were you thinking Jules? It's dangerous to drive out in rain like this. And without a jacket?"_

"_Don't sweetie me; I'm still mad at you. As for the jacket I didn't know it was supposed to rain. The weatherman said there was only a slight chance." Juliet told him. Shawn nodded his understanding and moved to turn the thermostat up. Once he was happy with the new set temperature he disappeared into the back. Juliet watched him leave and wondered where he was going. A few seconds later Shawn reappeared with a black plastic bag in his hands. Juliet pointed to the bag and shot him a questioning look. _

"_I always keep a spare change of clothes in the office. Never know when you'll need a change. You can wear them so you don't get sick." He pulled out a tee-shirt, sweat pants and socks. He handed them to her and pointed to the bathroom down the hall. "Go and change. I'll make you some tea or coco." He instructed. _

"_Coco." She said happily accepting the dry clothes and walking to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and stripped off the wet clothing. After redressing she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was drenched and plastered to her face. Her makeup was a little smeared but besides that she looked amazing. She grabbed her wet clothes and made her way back to Shawn. She put her wet belongings into the plastic black bag and smiled when she saw Shawn._

_He was focused on the hot beverage he was currently making. A little tune was coming from him as he worked. Juliet had to admit that his immatureness was often adorable, at least she thought so. She then frowned, remembering why she was mad in the first place. Shawn turned around and smiled slowly._

"_What?" she asked wondering what caused this happy mood he was in. What was she kidding? He was always happy._

"_Those clothes are really big on you." Juliet looked down and saw he was right. The hem of the shirt was close to her knees and the pants were folded multiple times at the legs. _

"_Yeah well, you're a man, I'm not." Juliet huffed sitting down on the couch. Shawn nodded and grabbed the hot mug. He brought the steaming mug over to Juliet and placed it front of her on the coffee table. Juliet grasped it as soon as Shawn's hands left it. He sat next to her on the couch- not too far but not too close. Juliet put the brim of the mug to her lips and took a long sip. Her eyes closed as the warm chocolate liquid crashed onto her taste-buds and down her throat. She opened up her eyes and placed the mug back down on the table. _

"_How was work?" Shawn mumbled watching her closely._

_Juliet changed positions on the couch. She folded her legs underneath her and faced Shawn. "It was work you know?" Shawn nodded, he understand the interworking of her job. "Carlton confessed that he and Marlowe are trying to have a baby." Juliet told him._

_Shawn let out a small chuckle, "That'll be good for him. Lassie could use a baby." Juliet's eyebrow rose. _

"_Carlton with a baby?" Juliet snickered._

"_What? Don't think he can handle it?" Shawn's voice took on a teasing tone._

"_No, I think he can. I just don't know if he can handle a baby, work and your pranks every other day." Juliet smirked at him. _

"_What can I say? I love me some Lassie pranks." Both broke in to a fit of laughs. Shawn watched as Juliet's head went down and her body shook with laughter. Her face turned a light shade of pink as the laughter continued. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard her laugh like this. Well…. He could, but it was so long ago._

"_I know you do." Juliet breathed out as the laughter subsided. Their eyes met for a moment, a brief moment, but Juliet saw something. Shawn quickly looked away and cleared his throat. His chest going up and down at a faster pace than normal as he tried to catch up on lost breath. Juliet tried to place the look in his eyes. She'd never seen it before on him. Other people sure, but Shawn? He never showed it. He never showed…. Guilt? That's what it looked like to her. "Are you okay?" she asked the mood turning serious._

"_Yeah-," Shawn began to stay but Juliet cut him off._

"_I'm serious Shawn. Are you okay? Don't give me some bullshit answer. Are you really okay?" Shawn sighed and nodded his head. He looked as if he wanted to say something. His mouth would open but no words would come out. _

"_Honestly Jules, I don't know." He took a shaky breath. "I'm trying to be okay. Honest. I just… I miss you." Their eyes connected again. "I hate it when you're mad at me. Even if I deserve it. I hate not waking up in the mornings next to you. Or surprising you at work. I miss it, I miss us." He confessed in a low voice. Juliet unfolded her legs and scooted next to him. She gripped his hand softly, Shawn's head snapped in her direction._

"_I miss you too Shawn. It's really hard to stay mad at you. I just can't forget what you did." She shook her head. _

"_I've apologized thousands of times." Shawn said._

"_I know!" Juliet jumped up. "Shawn do you realize what you did? You went into a murder suspect's house just because Trout won't hire Psych anymore. You could have been killed!" Juliet yelled. _

_Shawn tore up and looked her clean in the eye. "I did it to help you! I thought that if I could get the guy to confess, I could somehow make it so Lassie, you and Chief Vick would the get credit. I was trying to make things normal again!" Shawn protested._

"_I don't care! If Gus hadn't of called me, you'd be dead Shawn! He stabbed you and he would have killed you if Dobson hadn't pulled the trigger. Instead you ended up making it worse on yourself and on Vick." Juliet pinched the bridge of her nose. What Shawn had done or tried to do was admirable. Instead he almost got himself killed._

"_Well I didn't mean too! I just wanted to get Lassie back as head detective and Vick as chief. I know you won't verbally say it but it's my fault all of this happened." Juliet shut her mouth as Shawn slumped down on the couch. His elbows balanced on his knees, his head in his hands. _

"_It's not your fault Shawn, none of it is. In fact," Juliet knelt in front of him. She grabbed his hands, forcing him to look at her. "I think you were very brave. Telling Trout the truth, or the way you yelled at him as the paramedic tried to stitch you up. I've never seen him so angry. And it didn't help when Carlton was snickering behind his back." Juliet laughed. _

"_Lassie was snickering?" Shawn asked._

"_Yeah. I think if you hadn't of told him off Carlton would have." Juliet informed._

"_I love you Jules." Shawn spurted out. Both stayed quiet at his revelation. Juliet sighed happily and kissed his lips. It took Shawn a moment to react, his lips beginning to move with hers. Shawn closed his eyes and put passion into the kiss. If Juliet had been standing she was sure she would have fallen down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved onto his lap. His arms went around her waist as she pressed her supple body into his. Her tongue brushed his bottom lip and she groaned as his mouth opened and allowed her tongue to mingle with his. Juliet pulled away from Shawn long enough to pull his shirt over his head and throw it over the back of the couch. _

_Juliet went back to attacking his lips with hers. She ran her hands over his toned chest and Shawn moaned when she moved her lips to his neck. The next thing Juliet knew her back was being pressed into the cushions of the couch and Shawn was on top of her._

"Shawn I mean it." Juliet nudged him again and his eyes bounced open.

"G'morning," he yawned. Juliet laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning sleepy head." Shawn chuckled and pecked her lips.

"Last night was amazing," Shawn said sitting up a bit to stretch. Juliet watched his muscles shake as he stretched. Shawn groaned happily as his back cracked and he settled back next to Juliet's body. His arm wound around her body and he placed his head next to hers. "Indeed it was." Juliet smiled kissing his nose.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Shawn questioned.

Juliet shook her head, "How could I stay mad at you?" Shawn shrugged and kissed her bare shoulder. "Oh and Shawn?"

"Yes?" Shawn's eyes met hers.

"I love you too." Shawn smiled happily and kissed her lips. Both got so involved in the kiss they didn't notice as the office door was opened and Gus walked into the room.

"Shawn!" Gus screamed dropping his case, his hands going to cover his eyes. Shawn and Juliet broke apart. Shawn was now glad that he'd taken the time to grab a blanket before falling asleep the night before.

"Gus! You weren't supposed to be here until later." Shawn stuttered at his partner. Juliet's face turned bright red as she pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"I don't have my route today and I thought I'd come in and do some paperwork." Gus mumbled behind his hands.

"Well don't do that again." Shawn's arm tightened around Juliet.

"I'm going to leave. I'll be back in an hour. I want both of you gone and dressed by that time. Understand?" Gus turned and hurried out of the room not waiting for an answer.

"That was so embarrassing!" Juliet sighed as she heard the door slam shut.

"Yeah well it wasn't the first time Gus walked in on us." Shawn reminded her.

"Yeah but we were just kissing the other times." Shawn nodded and kissed her lips. Juliet kissed him back and Gus's warning flew out the window as the kiss escalated and their tongues joined the party.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Review if wanted.


	10. I'm A Survivor

I don't own Psych or the song.

* * *

_My roots are planted in the past_

_Although my life is changin' fast_

_Who I am is who I wanna be_

_-Reba McEntire (I'm A Survivor) _

"Shawn can you hand me a towel?" Juliet asked her boyfriend Shawn. Shawn smiled and handed Juliet the red towel she had set out for herself. Juliet quickly wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the bathtub. Shawn smiled as she passed him in the hallway and entered their bedroom. He traipsed behind her and collapsed onto their bed.

He moaned softly, "Why did you have to get up this early?" he asked yawning wide.

"You didn't have to get up you know," Juliet flashed him a grin as she walked into the closet and began putting on her work attire.

"I can't sleep without you; you're like my natural sleep aid." Shawn mumbled scratching his chest. Juliet laughed and stepped out of the closet once dressed. She sat down in front of her make up mirror in the room and began to pull her hair into a ponytail.

"Leave your hair down," Shawn rolled onto his side so he could watch her. "You looked cuter with your hair down." Shawn told her. Juliet turned in her chair and faced him.

"You really think so?" Shawn nodded slowly. Juliet put her hair down and slipped on her flats before standing up.

"Come say good bye." Shawn sat up and stretched his arms open for her. She smiled and climbed into his arms. He hugged her tightly and fell back onto the mattress, Juliet landing on top of him. "I have to go to work." She protested as Shawn's arms tightened around her. He dug his nose into her neck and he took a deep breath.

"I know, have a good day okay?" he let her go reluctantly. She patted his bare chest and kissed his lips before standing up and walking towards the door. "Don't get shot!" Shawn shouted as she made it into the living room.

"Love you too!" she called back shutting the door behind her. Shawn sighed once he heard her car start. He moved around until he was comfortably lying back down in bed. He let his eyes close as he drifted off into a sleep.

A few hours later a loud ringing caused Shawn to jump up in surprise. It took him a moment to register that it was his phone and he hurried to answer it before it went to voicemail. "Hello?" he answered upon finding his phone.

"Did you fall back asleep?" Juliet's voice came from the other line. Shawn chuckled and relaxed back onto the bed.

"How'd you know?" Shawn yawned and stretched his legs.

"I know you. Anyways, I need you to come down to the station." Juliet. Shawn sat up quickly and stumbled out of bed.

"What's wrong? Did Lassie finally pick up his phone?" Shawn asked.

"No, I just need you to fill out some paperwork. Wait! What about his phone-?"

"Go to go!" Shawn said into the receiver before she could ask any more questions. He ended the call and jumped out of the bed. He quickly put on the clothes he spotted first and practically ran from the house. He hated being away from Juliet; any excuse to see her was a good one. He straddled the body of his motorcycle and took off in a hurry towards the station. Upon arrival he kept a close eye out for Trout. With that thought, Shawn stopped dead. He hadn't worked a case for the Department in over two months. What paperwork did he have to fill out?

"Shawn." Juliet walked from a room. Shawn turned towards her and smiled.

"Sup' Jules?" he asked staying where he was.

"Nothing much, just finished some um…" she looked around, "Paperwork with Carlton." She finished in a whisper.

"Whoa. Are you and Lassie working a case together?" Shawn's voice lowered.

"Its weird not working cases with him. I've been going to him for help on every case Trout has given me. Which are all just break-ins and assault charges." Juliet confessed.

"I'm sorry about all of this Jules, I'm going to try and help." Shawn told her.

"No!" she hissed grabbing his arm and walking him outside. "You are not to go near any case we are working on. I don't need you getting hurt or making things worse. In less than four months Vick will be back, Carlton will be placed as head-detective and things will be normal again. Until then, lay low Shawn. Go to your dads, or go do something with Gus and Rachel." Juliet said.

"Fine." Shawn huffed.

"Oh and what did you do to Carlton's phone?" Juliet asked remembering their earlier conversation.

"Ah… nothing?" he shrugged.

"Did I hear my name?" Carlton Lassiter questioned coming from behind the building.

"No." Both Shawn and Juliet quickly said.

"Oh. Well, Trouts taken over everything." Carlton said with a glare.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked turning to him.

"About five minutes ago, he told me he needed to borrow my phone." Carlton explained as the three began to walk into the station.

"Wait what!?" Shawn nearly shouted stopping in front of the guest services.

"Yeah, he's been on it since." Carlton motioned to his desk. They all looked across the room, sure enough Trout was sitting on Carlton's desk, his phone in his hand and pressed to his ear.

"Oops." Shawn gulped.

"Oops what? Spencer what did you do?" Carlton whipped around to face Shawn.

"I might have put gorilla-glue on the phone, thinking you might pick it up." Shawn confessed.

"So Trout's hand is going to be stuck to the phone?" Juliet asked eyeing Trout.

"Yup." Shawn answered. They all turned towards the temporary chief and waited for him to finish his call.

"Bye mom!" Trout shouted slamming the phone onto the base. Trout lifted his hand but the phone went with him. "What the-?" he shook his hand and tried to get the phone loose. "Who did this!?" He yelled trying to pry the phone apart from his hand. Everyone stayed where they were and a few even began to laugh.

"I want answers!" Trout screamed his face turning a bright red. Those very few who had become loyal to Trout stayed silent. The rest burst into laughter. Even Margie the cleaning lady dropped her broom from laughter.

"Good job Spencer." Carlton praised Shawn quietly. Shawn laughed and grabbed Juliet's hand with his own.

"I love who I am." Shawn said.

"I love who you are too Shawn." Juliet said kissing his cheek.

* * *

Haha had nothing to do with the song but oh well.


End file.
